Highway of Heroes
by samptra
Summary: Songfic, Carry me home down the highway of heroes...


Disclaimer: Only own the story, not the charicters; property of whoever owns Gundam.

Also _Highway of Heroes _is property of the Trews. A fantastic song.

WARNING GRAPHIC CONTENT! MAN ON MAN!

Author's Note: My installment for Remembrance Day I wrote this yesterday and today. Not sure it turned out the way I wanted but it's still pretty touching. I wanted to do a little something working on songfics lately no idea why. Also super into bara lately, love the big guy on guy action. Little background this is Canadian fic the timeline I matched up with out efforts in Afghanistan. There is a highway of heroes they renamed in 2007 where every single fallen solider is carried home along that highway. People do line the overpasses to pay their respects. I recommend you youtube the song it's fantastic and powerful. Please enjoy and remember.

_Dedicated to all veterans, 'Let no Generation Forget Another' and also for the 152 Canadian men and women who have been lost in this conflict. Thank You._

Highway of Heroes

They wrote in the old days that it is sweet and fitting to die for one's country. But in modern war there is nothing sweet nor fitting in your dying. You will die like a dog for no good reason. ~Ernest Hemingway

**September 11, 2001**

"Come on Yuy crack him a good one!" The crowd around the ring was yelling and catcalling as the two combatants circled each other in the ring. "Money on you Maxwell, feed him your first!" Deaf to all but was happening inside the matt the two meet fists flying. "Give'r boys!" The others yelled as the pair bare chested and barefoot, kicked and punched. Dodging and blocking they almost appeared to be dancing.

It was early morning in September, and it was morning PT. They were training on base in Petawawa, getting ready for leave on Friday. It was Tuesday and excitement was palpable, it always was before the boys went on leave.

Duo felt a vicious blow to his ribs winding him, he dropped panting. The crowed half groaned, half cheered as one went down. Wheezing he looked up through sweat soaked bangs, laughing blue eyes staring down at him. "Surrender?" the other asked quietly his voice almost lost amongst the calls of the crowd. "Never," he grunted out swinging his legs he dropped his opponent. Heero crashed to the ground beside him. Duo laughed, breathless. Rolling he pinned Heero, bare sweaty chests pressed together. Duo had the others arm-twisted, "I win." He grinned as the makeshift ref banged the mat. Duo released him rolling to the side the pair breathing hard, sweaty and tired.

The crowd groaning, began passing cash around as the betters collected on debts, grumbling they began to disperse. Duo and Heero lay on their backs, staring at the ceiling breathing beginning to slow. "Same time tomorrow?" the longhaired man sat up, slowly regaining his feet. "Always," he gripped the big hand as he was hauled to his feet easily. Sergeants Yuy and Maxwell were well liked, and well respected by their unit. Both a tall six two, with sturdy muscular frames, they were in constant friendly competition.

Easing out of the ring, they walked side by side towards the change room, only to be halted by their CO rushing towards them. They came to attention immediately. "Sir!" He retuned the salute hastily, "Maxwell, Yuy, need you in Command now," he turned to hurry away. "Sir?" Heero called, he paused glancing back. "Shit's hit the fan boys."

_The day I shipped out,  
They numbered a dozen._

**May 2002**

Duo couldn't stop his leg jittering. They sat quietly waiting. All they had done was wait, train and wait, ever since September. The higher ups had given the call to the Princess Pat's, they had been the first to but boot to ground with Americans overseas. A month ago they had seen their first casualties of this new war.

They had been waiting for their turn, and word was they where about to get the chance. A firm hand settled on his knee, stilling the thick combat boot on the floor. He stopped his movement sharing a sheepish grin with the solemn face man beside him.

Violet eyes snapped around as the Base Commander walked front and centre looking haggard and tired. You could have heard a pin drop. Clearing his throat he spoke slowly, clearly, "We have been given the green light gentleman, we are due to ship out in twenty-four hours." The room erupted around them, nervous shouting pretending to be eager for the front. To 'be in the shit' as they called it.

Admits the clamor two figures sat still, unmoving in their chairs, "You scared?" Duo whispered settling a gentle hand on the hand still on his knee. "Yup," he muttered squeezing the hand gently.

_Upon my return,  
Were a hundred or so._

**August 2010**

He was going home. For the last time. The war wasn't ending, but for him it was forever over. He smiled sadly as they boarded the plane.

_From the coast and the prairies,  
I bet they keep coming.  
But add one more name from Ontario._

He wasn't the first, and he knew sadly who wouldn't be the last. He hoped though he was still waiting for him.

_Carry me home down The Highway of Heroes.  
People above with their flags flying low. _

**July 2002**

"It's so hot in this damn country," He mumbled moping his neck. Heero chuckled feeling the sweat trickle down his own back. They where walking patrols along the road, the convoy no more then twenty feet back following at a crawl. The checked and line kerchief many wore here was wrapped around the lower part of his face preventing the sand carried by the wind from choking him.

"On your ten," Duo pointed sharp eyes picking the small object out of collection on junk. Sergeant Maxwell had a nose for IED's. They approached slowly, boots making hardly a noise. Heero waved behind him radioing back they had a possible. Kneeling slowly Duo peered at it cautiously before waving it off, turning the shoe over with the butt of his rifle. "Already detonated," he stood. Heero radioed back and they where off again.

_Carry me softly, down The Highway of Heroes.  
True Patriot Love,  
_

_There was never more._

Heero watched his breath puff out before him in the cool evening air. The days where sweltering the nights freezing, he wasn't a fan of this country. "S'cold," Duo mumbled crossing his arms under his armpits he snuggled closer to Heero.

Sitting side by side on the ledge, they leaned back against the shell torn wall a keen eye roving the now quiet streets. Heero wrapped a strong arm around the other pulling him close. "Better," there was a soft chuckle, "Not really, but I'll take it." Heero grinned glancing up at the clear night sky. That was the funny thing about war; you expected the world to stop. To wait with bated breath, all eyes upon them calling for blood. Yet the sun went on setting, and the stars went on shining.

"Your thinking about poetic things again aren't you," Duo mumbled eyes closed, listening to the rhythmic breathing of his companion. "How do you know?" the other smiled sleepy in the heavy night air. "Been with you fifteen years ass, know you to well." Heero pulled him closer resting his chin in thick brown hair, inhaling his scent softly. Sweat, sulfur, and faintly of Dove soap, "Here's to fifteen more."

_I served with distinction,  
No visions of glory.  
I served without question,  
Or personal gain. _

**April 2004**

"I'm coming for you Heero," he shot him a cheeky grin. Bouncing the ball with an easy air he moved stealthily, lining up to drive at him. Yuy held his arms out in challenge, "Bring it on Maxwell." They had decided to play some basketball on their downtime, a silly idea in the intense heat but it was something to do. They had shed their t-shirts early, sweaty from the sun. Both tanned a deep bronze, their softly clinking dog tags standing out against the dark skin. They where appealing men, something that was not lost on some of the female personal.

Quick as lighting Duo rushed him ball thumping once, twice, more before he lined up with a perfect lay-up. He held his arms up, crowing in triumph, Heero grunting, jogging to grab the ball.

The shell that hit surprised them all.

The basketball court was all at once a crater, "Heero!" Duo screamed blood trickling down the side of his face. His ears where ringing, he shook his head trying to clear it. He staggered towards the prone figure, gunfire raining down on him now. Dropping to his belly Duo wiggling over to the prone form, "Heero!" he was still yelling. Closer now he could see blue eyes fluttering open. The fear that had been constricting his heart began to loosen a little.

Groaning Heero sat up, "Ok!" he yelled back holding up a thumb. He was dirty; face caked with sand but other then that he looked just fine. Heero had been tossed against a crumbling wall off to the side, offering them shelter from the gunfire. Against the wall they surveyed the chaos around them. People where still diving for cover, others hadn't been so lucky. Three bodies where withering in the open, holding wounds as they reached bloody panicked hands towards those who where still running.

Blue eyes looked to violet some silent communication passed between them. With no cover fire, no Kevlar, and no guns of their own they each ran to a prone body grabbing them hauling them along, they ran for cover. Twice more they ran out pulling people to safety. Waiting out the pitched battle; the pair did what they could for the others in the makeshift cover of the wall. While the troops rallied ending the small engagement and routing the insurgents.

_Seek no justification,  
Its not part of my story.  
No comfort to the ones who remain. _

"How you feeling?" Heero yelled to the figure being stitched beside him, "Fine, your ribs ok?" Duo yelled back. Sitting in the small medical tent getting patched up they hollered back and forth much to the amusement of the medical staff. The explosion had temporarily deafened the pair. Despite that, the they where lucky as hell to have nothing worse then a broken rib, swollen eye and ten stitches.

The doctor was just snipping the thread when one of the men in their unit hurried in. "Good news and bad news Sirs, of the six you pulled in five are going to pull through just fine. Unfortunately we lost Corporal Sander." Forced to repeat himself several times, he finally got through to the pair seated side by side on the gurney, room in the tiny medical tent was at a premium. "It was heroic as hell Sirs," he saluted smartly the pair shrugging off the praise. They just did what they had thought was right.

The doctors left, hurrying off to tend to the others. Alone in the small curtained cubical Duo felt a soft weight thump against his back. He didn't move, didn't speak just felt the soft breath puffing against his skin. He smiled grimly, unable help the tear that rolled slowly across his weathered, bloodstained cheek. It never got any easier.

_Carry me home down The Highway of Heroes.  
People above with their flags flying low. _

**July 2006**

Duo quietly humming to himself, seated outside the makeshift shelter he'd built earlier. They where out on assignment some where; he was none to sure where however. It was a need to know mission and they didn't need to know yet. He closed his eyes feeling sweat trickle across his naked chest. The moon was full, heavy and hot across this barren country. At the foot of the mountains it was a little cooler but not by much. Wearing nothing more then his combat pants and boots, he stared dreamily up at the sky eyes half closed in relaxation. Moments like this where few and far between.

Duo heard him before he saw him, recognizing the tread immediately "Hey," the figure materializing out of the darkness said softly settling beside him. "S'hot," Heero pulled his helmet off sweat soaked chocolate hair, shrugging out of his Kevlar, flack jacket. His green t-shirt was soaked through. He threw the wet material off groaning in bliss as he leaned back against the cool rock beside Duo. "Good watch?" he whispered in the moonlight night. "Dunno what I was watching for, are we still in Afghanistan?" Chuckling Duo opened his eyes again; "Sure we have been in this godforsaken country for years." Heero returned the grim smile, "Brought this on ourselves career military."

They where silent for long moments, enjoying the company and cool evening air. "It was bad today." Heero mumbled eyes closed he could still see the flash, hear the explosion. Corporal Lewis flying through the air like a rag doll. He's stumbled on an IED, a terrible accident. He hadn't died well, torn, burned, he'd screamed and screamed begging for his mother. Heero had been closest when the blast happened; sitting beside him holding the shaking hand. They had been spread out working the highway, his radio man was calling for medic. Sobbing, and screaming he'd clung to Heero, begging to live; to not die here like this. Praying for a mercy that wasn't going to happen.

It had seemed like hours before the others had come. To late to save the poor kid, he'd died there in the sand and the heat thousands of miles from home. At the time Heero had been torn scared as hell it could have been him, yet elated that it hadn't. He would live another day and out here that meant everything.

"Hey, you ok?" he felt a warm hand settling on his shoulder. Unable to stop the tears running across his cheeks, "Heero." Duo mumbled his heart thumping in his chest, aching for this strong man. Wishing he'd been there with him, he'd only gotten there when the others arrived to late to save him. Guilty as hell for being happy it wasn't Heero.

Without a word the big man slid over straddling Duo's lap. Wrapping thick arms around the others neck he twined the long braid in his callused hands. Rough fingers gripped his ribs in return, Heero rested his forehead against Duo. Breath shuddering through him he looked into dark solemn eyes. Gazes held he pressed his split, chapped lips to Duo's own peeling ones. Hungry he tried to devour the man beneath him, grinding down against him. He'd seen death, destruction, felt another human slip away from this world terrified and alone. He wanted to feel alive; Duo could make him feel alive.

Large clumsy fingers where popping open his pants, pulling the fly that demanding hand pulled his hard, throbbing erection out of his military issue boxers. Moaning quietly he broke the kiss thrusting into his grip, damp foreheads pressed together. Heero wasn't in the mood for foreplay tonight. He wanted it, needed it. "I need you, want to feel it." He whispered in Duo's ear, feeling the big man beneath him shudder in anticipation.

Duo's fumbled with his own fly, grunting in frustration his broken fingers keeping him from being able to get into them. Heero kissing his neck now, unzipping his fly he pulled him free, sliding to his knees he sucked him hard and fast. Glancing up when a hand settled in his hair holding him as he bucked into his hot wet mouth. Duo panted silently watching the strong stubbled face between his legs. Lavishing attention on him Heero was quick, the throbbing inside him, over ridding all else. Releasing the saliva slicked erection he leaned up kissing Duo again. He pulled his pants and underwear to his thighs, turning he steadied Duo with one hand as he slowly settled downwards. "Hey Heero," he mumbled trying to slow the demanding man, moments before the tight ring of muscle gave way and he slide inch by agonizing inch inside. Panting, Heero bit his lip feeling the burning sting of penetration.

Steadying his hands on Duo's thighs he settled fully, on Duo's rather substantial member. Panting he leaned back against the strong chest, resting his head on the well-muscled shoulder. Duo was kissing his neck, biting his shoulder resisting the urge to grab those slim hips thrusting into him hard. "Duo," he mumbled. Heero leaned forward rising and lower his hips slowly. It felt so good. Grunting he felt Duo settle his hands on his hips and he began riding him fast and hard.

It was incredible as always, hooded violet eyes watched the muscle bunched back moving in front of him. Heero making soft sounds of pleasure as he rose and lowered himself up and down on Duo. He wasn't stupid, he knew why Heero wanted this, needed this from him. He was the same, he wanted to reaffirm, to know that they where still here and still alive. Leaning forward Duo wrapped his arms around him one hand tweaking his small pink nipple the other, with his broken fingers grabbing his dripping member. He began jerking it roughly trying to match the spasmodic movement of the hips riding him.

Once, twice, and Heero was cumming hard, a shudder wracking his large body spurting all over Duo's hand. The long haired man closing his own eyes in bliss at that tight, hot passage gripped him even tighter. He thrust into Heero once more spilling deep inside him; biting down on the juncture of his neck, marking his lover.

Panting softly Duo leaned against Heero's back planting soft kisses on the sweat-slicked skin. Long moments they stayed like that, shirtless, still wearing there combat pants and boots. The large full moon, throwing the scene into sharp relief. Heero moved first standing slowly wincing at the slow ache in his lower back already. Smiling Duo tucked himself back in, Heero pulled his underwear and pants back up not bothering to do them up. Settling back down beside Duo gingerly. Duo pulled him close kissing his temple, "Your going to hurt tomorrow," Heero smiled kissing his lips once more, "Worth it," Duo rumbled out his laughter.

_Carry me softly, down The Highway of Heroes.  
True patriot love,_

There was never more.

**September 2007**

"Eyes sharp Yuy," Duo called they where walking opposite sides of the road scanning. A routine day, in a war that was wearing them down. They had been on regular rotations since 2002, it was now 2007 it had been a long, long time; no end in sight. They had lost friends, seen the worst of humankind, fought an enemy that seemed to be going nowhere any time soon. Walking point Heero carefully approached at discarded doll on the highway. Treading carefully he was focused on the small object; surprised when a call to hit the ground was yelled behind him.

He did on instinct as the rattle of gunfire rent the air, from his position he sought out Duo mouth opening to yell as the shots came again. The sand jumped as a trail tore across the ground towards the still standing figure. Two shots finding there mark. Duo fell to his knees. __

I took up my vocation,  
I was called by my nation.  
Without hesitation,  
My answer I gave.

Time seemed to freeze. The sound and colour drained from his world, it all narrowed to the body now lying on the ground. The others where returning fire, Heero forgetting all his training rushed towards the now prone Duo. Unable to speak he fell to his knees beside him the sand already stained red, "Medic!" he screamed eyes never leaving Duo. The big man had a hand clamped to his neck hot red blood running between his fingers.

He added his hands applying pressure to the wound, "Got hit Heero," Duo gurgled his lungs sounding as if he was drowning in fluid. "Don't talk, you'll be fine it's ok." His hands where wet now, sticky and hot. Duo smiled sadly coughing; blood splattering the front of Heero's jacket, "Medic!" he screamed again the bullets still flying around them. He felt something hot and painful graze across his cheek. Blinking he shook his head unmindful of his own blood now running down his own face. Violet eyes rolled restlessly, "Heero." He gurgled, water dripped from blue eyes.

_Now I am not wondering,  
Bout the things that I might have been.  
I'm no consolation,  
To the forgotten brave. _

"Please, don't leave me." He leaned forward resting his head against Duo's, red stained lips moved slowly laboriously; stalk contrast to his pale white face. "Love you," he got out chocking again. He smiled them as if at ease. Heero crying in earnest now, held him close as violet eyes began to cloud over.

He convulsed once, before going still. Violet eyes wide he stared unseeingly at the bright midday sky. Blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. He went quietly it was a small mercy. Blue eyes closed in utter desolation, as he held the now cooling body.

_Carry me home down The Highway of Heroes.  
People above with their flags flying low. _

It was silent here. Quiet, and that's how he wanted it. Someone at come point had brought him a chair, a small folding metal one; terribly uncomfortable. His combats where still dirty and bloodstained, his eyes red and puffy. He had been grazed by a bullet earlier, the slug gouging a deep furrow under his eye. It had needed twenty stitch's to close, and he'd barely felt a single one. Completely numb now, he allowed them to patch him up before coming to this place. His friends had been trying to pull him away for hours, eventually giving up when they realized that he wasn't going to move.

He reached out gently resting a hand on the flag covered box. The white and red flag they had served so proudly. "Your going home love," he said quietly, gently stroking the plain pine box. "Tomorrow, they will take you back to CFB Trenton." The tears weren't coming anymore; his eyes dry and hot. "They renamed the highway recently, they're calling it the Highway of Heroes." He guessed he could still cry, "Wait for me," a sob closed up his throat.

_Carry me softly, down The Highway of Heroes.  
True patriot love,  
_

_There was never more. _

**August 2010**

"What's his deal?" Private Foss gestured to the big sullen faced man walking ahead eyes constantly moving. Foss had recently been deployed to Afghanistan. They where excited, fresh face recruits who still thought of war as some big adventure. Master Corporal Lancer raised an eyebrow, "Watch yourself Private, Sergeant Yuy is a highly decorated veteran." The kid looked skeptical, the man looked old, beaten. The large scar curving under his eye gave him a sort menacing appearance.

"He lost his best friend, three years ago." Foss looked at him in a new light, "Where?" Lancer smiled sadly, "Here he was shot in the neck, he bled out in his arms." There was a gasp from Foss, "That's rough, how long has he been touring." Lancer pulled out a cigarette lighting it, "Since this shit began, career military he's been rotating back ever since."

Heero held up a hand the others stopping immediately on the alert. He glanced upwards, ear straining, "Hit the dirt!" he yelled moments before his world exploded. His ears was ringing again, blue eyes blinked once, twice, he was looking up at the sky such a clear blue. He didn't ever remember such a blue sky. Shadows where moving in and out of his vision, he rolled his eyes this way and that trying to get ahold of what was happening. His chest hurt, he winced biting the inside of his mouth. He tried lifting his arm to hold the source of the pain, to investigate the extent of the damage.

The shadows where coming into fuzzy focus, they were yelling at him hands pressing down on what he assumed was his wounds. His throat was aching, so was the rest of him. His breathing shallow. Hours or minutes he knew not, what he knew was that things where getting lighter, brighter more distant.

"We're loosing him!" Many hands where trying to stanch the bleeding chest wound it was bad; shrapnel had torn him open. He didn't make a sound. Blood bubbled between his lips as he began to convulse, they held on grimly. With a final jerk he exhaled saying something none but Foss heard. He was still; blue eyes cloudy in death. There was silence, "What did he say?" Lancer whispered shaking in adrenaline fueled terror, "Duo." Foss replied pale, and sickly he'd never seen anyone die before.

_Carry me home down The Highway of Heroes.  
People above with their heads held low. _

He was going home. The caskets where loaded the plane taxing down the runway. The long trip home to Canada was underway.

They would take him from Trenton to Toronto by car slowly, down the highway. There would be people waiting, lining the overpasses flags waving; welcoming home another fallen hero.

_Carry me softly, down The Highway of Heroes.  
True Patriot Love, _

"Hey," came the soft voice, Heero froze. Turning slowly, hands clenched he smiled widely. "Been waiting for you," Duo whispered, "A long time Heero." Tears ran from clear blue eyes, "Duo." The other grinned widely, looking young and dashing in his combats, tanned and beautiful. He held out a hand waiting as the other came closer, "I love you." Heero blurted out, "I wanted to say it that day, I never did." Duo pulled him close. "I always knew," he said as the walked slowly between the markers. Row upon row of white stones gleaming in the sun.

The pair faded away, leaving only the two small monuments side by side for all time.

_There was never more_

END.


End file.
